ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Comedy Series
}} The Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Comedy Series is an annual award given to the best television comedy series of the year. From 1960 to 1964, this category was combined with the Comedy Specials (one time programs) category so that both type of programs competed for the same award during those years. The Flintstones and Family Guy are the only animated series to be nominated for the award. Outside the Big Three networks (ABC, CBS and NBC), Fox has won this award twice, with Ally McBeal and Arrested Development, cable network HBO has won this award four times, one with Sex and the City and three times with Veep, and streaming service Amazon Video once for The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel. Winners and nominations The following tables, divided by decade, show the winners and nominees of the "Comedy Series" award, according to the Primetime Emmy Awards database: 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Total awards by network * NBC – 26 * CBS – 22 * ABC – 11 * HBO – 4 * FOX – 2 * Amazon – 1 Programs with multiple awards ;5 awards * Frasier (consecutive) * Modern Family (consecutive) ;4 awards * All in the Family (3 consecutive) * Cheers (2 consecutive) ;3 awards * The Dick Van Dyke Show (consecutive) * The Mary Tyler Moore Show (consecutive) * The Phil Silvers Show (consecutive) * Taxi (consecutive) * 30 Rock (consecutive) * Veep (consecutive) ;2 awards * Everybody Loves Raymond * Get Smart (consecutive) * The Golden Girls (consecutive) * I Love Lucy (consecutive) * The Jack Benny Program * Murphy Brown Programs with multiple nominations ;11 nominations * Cheers * M*A*S*H ;9 nominations * All in the Family ;8 nominations * Curb Your Enthusiasm * Frasier * Modern Family ;7 nominations * Barney Miller * Everybody Loves Raymond * The Mary Tyler Moore Show * Seinfeld * 30 Rock ;6 nominations * Friends * The Golden Girls * The Jack Benny Program * The Larry Sanders Show * The Office * Sex and the City * Will & Grace * Veep ;5 nominations * Murphy Brown * Silicon Valley * Taxi ;4 nominations * Bewitched * The Big Bang Theory * The Dick Van Dyke Show * Family Ties * Father Knows Best * The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show * Get Smart * I Love Lucy * Mad About You * The Phil Silvers Show * The Red Skelton Show * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt * The Wonder Years ;3 nominations * The Andy Griffith Show * Arrested Development * Black-ish * The Bob Cummings Show * Caesar's Hour * The Cosby Show * Designing Women * Entourage * Hogan's Heroes * Home Improvement * Kate & Allie * Louie * Mister Peepers * Night Court * The Odd Couple * Our Miss Brooks * Soap * Two and a Half Men * WKRP in Cincinnati ;2 nominations * Ally McBeal * Atlanta * Buffalo Bill * The Danny Thomas Show * Family Affair * Girls * Glee * Love, American Style * Make Room for Daddy * Master of None * McHale's Navy * Newhart * Parks and Recreation * Sanford and Son * Scrubs * 3rd Rock from the Sun * Transparent Notes See also * Golden Globe Award for Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy * Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series * Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Comedy Series References External links * Primetime Emmy® Awards * Emmy Awards coverage on DigitalHit.com * Primetime Emmy® Awards Historical Database * Emmy Awards Online with Emmy news, nominees and winners Comedy Series